Let ME FIX YOU
by Inkettrinket
Summary: Peter transition from Chicago to New York has been a painful one arriving for his father's funeral only to have his sister be gunned down weeks later all the while trying to balance his new professional role and the art of being social with his new colleagues; Olivia knew she wasn't the most welcoming to Peter both knew they clashed but she saw first hand his pain. he needed help.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and order SVU

A/N: Hey, there! So second attempt at this genre all who reviewed my first attempt, much appreciated. I didn't feel I did the characters justice the first try and the storyline was poor. Now I have something my tasteful to read. So, like always enjoy! And PLEASE PLEASE review! (Yes, I am so begging not ashamed of that lol) ^_^ I combined my saving grace into this chapter. the idea was split into two but blending them was a better choice. thank you all who supported that separate fic

LET ME FIX YOU-prologue

"Happy Birthday, Benson."

Amanda smirked slightly as Sonny stood eyeing the banner with uncertainty, he frowned before he looked to Amanda.

"Well, what do you think?"

Amanda rested her hands in front of her as she shrugged. "Well...it's pink."

"You don't think she'll like that? Too much, I knew it wouldn't stick." Sonny replied as he immediately saw the flaw in his banner choice.

"The color is one thing but the sharpie name correction would most likely be the nail in the coffin."

"Fin's idea."

"Don't throw me under the bus." Fin replied from the sink. "You don't know the true art of improvising."

Sonny looked over his shoulder at his colleague. "It wasn't exactly easy for me to improvise nothing, luckily my sister is a borderline hoarder and had this banner from Emma's 13th."

"Wow, look at you thinking on your two feet." Amanda kid.

Sonny rolled his eyes before he made his way to the small table to pick up the party hats. "You laugh but if I have to wear this so do you."

Amanda waved her hand. "Oh, no. I'll wear it in my heart and not on my head. Thank you."

"Don't you have children to practice for?" Sonny stated.

"Birthday parties are a built in mechanism for moms, don't need practice."

Sonny set the hats down. "So, do you think we should yell surprise when she gets here?"

"Why, waste energy let our presence do the surprising." Fin suggested as he handed Amanda the birthday cake from the fridge.

Amanda smirked bring the cake over to set it down on the table. "This is a party, we should put effort in to make it look like we did something."

"I did my part." Sonny reminded.

Just then movement sounded at the front door, then Noah ran in before a surprise could be uttered the small eyes honed in on the cake on the table and the handful of presents on the floor.

"Presents! Mom, is it a party?"

Olivia was taken a back slightly at the sight before her. She shut the door setting her bag and keys on the end table beside her.

"Huh...Noah go wash your hands before we eat."

"Ok!"

As Noah darted out of the room Olivia approached her team. "Hi, there." she looked up at the banner then back at her friends. "This is unexpected."

Sonny shoved his hands in his pockets. "Great, you took notice."

Olivia brought her hands together looking between all of them. "This is very sweet, but you do realize my birthday isn't until next week?"

the trio faces dropped at the news. Fin cleared his throat before taking a drink of his beer, while Sonny scratched the back of his head as he took in the info of his mistake. Amanda stepped forward.

"Well, yeah, of course. That is why we put together this mock birthday party on for practice." she turned picking up the cake on the table before she faced Olivia. "Cake? We even have candles."

Fin shifted his eyes from left to right before he cleared his throat again setting down his drink. "No we don't."

This caused Sonny and Amanda to look at him. Sonny groaned. "Some party this is."

"I don't know...Surprises just keep coming. You can always pretend to blow them out." Amanda hinted.

Olivia smiled then laughed. "No, I will save the candle blowing out for next week."

"Good idea." Sonny replied.

Noah ran back in the room. "Can we have cake now?"

"Sure, I do know for sure I have dishes to use for this..mock birthday party." she replied gearing the last part toward Amanda who simply smiled sheepishly.

)))))))

Peter fell back against his pillow his breath relaxing back into rhythm. Second later a beautiful blond collapsed beside him. She chuckled slightly as she relived their love making.

"Wow, you know for someone your age you know how to make a woman happy."

Peter simply stared at the ceiling then looked over at his bedside clock, 2:22 am. What he wouldn't give to shut off his brain.

"Hey, you want to order something in?"

Peter turned over to look at her. "Hungry at this hour?'

She rested on her arms as she smiled coyly at him. "One needs to keep up strength if we're going to have more fun tonight. What do you feel like?"

"Whatever, you prefer." Peter answered though his interest was lacking as she sat up taking hold of the top blanket to cover herself as she made her way to the small table. She looked for her phone.

"I think a burger would be perfect or pizza is always a go to choice." she stated as she spied her phone buried under her dress and his shirt.

"Could you go."

The woman stared back at him in surprise. "Are you sure? I can stay for at least a couple more hours."

"I have work tomorrow I'd like to be coherent enough to do it well."

She shrugged. "Ok, I'll just change in your bathroom and be out of here in a few...thanks for the lovely evening."

"Hm." was Peters reply.

Moments later the young woman exited his apartment, he closed his eyes. Maybe he'd be able to at least get a couple hours in.

"Peter."

Peter quickly opened his eyes, sitting up he looked around his bed room. The ruthless grip of insomnia coupled with a smothering haze of alcohol were no doubts the culprits for hearing Pam's voice. He removed himself from his bed, the clock read 3:30. he gathered up a fresh pair of clothes giving up the luxury of sleep. He set down his pants and shirt outside his bathroom door, if he wanted he could end everything. For the idea of being alone, was as torturous as a knife being plunged in his heart only to be patched up, shards were one thing but particles were another altogether. He wasn't even sure if it was even possible to come back from that.

)))))

Olivia turned off the sound to the interrogation room looking to Amanda. "Well, this guy isn't shy about sharing what he thinks. Any luck getting Angela wild to speak"

Amanda shook her head. "She's terrified, I don't blame her the creep in there has deep pockets and he has shamelessly threatened her."

"Too bad he won't confess to that, he's playing us."

Both detectives turned at the sound of the door opening to her office. There ADA stepped in.

"What do you have?" He asked as he shut the door behind him.

"So, far we have both the suspect and vic identified but we have one wanting to talk while the other is keeping a tight lip."

Peter let out a breath through his nose as he walked over to the interrogation window not hiding his surprise before him. He looked back at Olivia.

"He's a kid."

"He just turned eighteen two weeks ago, in fact that is when the rape took place. He's cocky and self assured."

"Do you have anything tangible I can use?"

Amanda shared a quick glance with her boss before she answered. "We're working on it?"

Peter rested a hand on his hip as he raised a hand to his forehead. Hoping the hangover would ease off anytime soon, but he did not hold back his frustration.

"So, you call me down here with a feeble confession and a victim that dares not come to court because this kid's father has money."

"Like Rollin's said we're trying to get the evidence we need."

Peter met Olivia's eyes. "Try harder, I can't prosecute him with no proof. Don't waste my time until you have something I can work with."

Olivia opened her mouth to defend herself but was met with a brisk exit the door firmly closing shut.

"I'll see, if I can make contact with any of Angela's friends. She may not want to speak but she could have shared something with them." Amanda suggested.

"Good a shot as any, take Carisi with you."

Amanda nodded leaving the office, while Olivia sat down at her desk. She opened up the file on her desk she managed to read a few words before she sighed leaning back in her chair as her thoughts drifted toward her new ADA.

"Peter, you can't keep going on like this forever."

The next day Olivia was mid way through a case, father arrested for sexual assault on both his kids. She hated child cases always hitting home with Noah on the back of her mind. She pushed away her personal feelings as she knocked on the door before her. A muffled reply greeted her, as she opened the door she couldn't help but feel concern for the new ADA. Her mind going back to the fatal shooting of his sister. As she caught sight of him she could tell the tiredness that draped over his shoulders the way he brought a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. All his focus poured over his work.

He glanced at her for a moment before he once more returned to his attention back to the case in front of him.

"Liv, whatever it is you have, place it on my desk. I'll get to it once I'm through with what I have now."

"I don't have anything for you."

This caused peter to look at her. "Then why are you here?"

"I wanted to see how you were doing with the Miller case?"

Peter sighed resting back in his chair. "The mother will not have her children testify, not wanting to subject them to the stress a trial brings, but you already knew that. So, that brings me back to ask why are you here?"

Olivia caved. "I..wondered if you have had anything to eat yet?"

Peter slightly cocked an eyebrow. "Eat?"

Olivia smiled. "You know food. It is going passed six as it is."

Peter looked at his watch for confirmation to support Olivia's claim. He frowned. "Didn't realize that it had gotten so late."

Olivia rested her hands against her thighs as she approached him. "Time flies when you're having fun."

Peter set down his pen. "You have a odd sense of what is 'Fun'."

"So, pick up your jacket and we will have dinner, the rest of them will be waiting. They want to make up for their last attempt"

Peter rose from his chair walking over to the coat rack in the corner. "Attempt at what?"

Olivia smiled widely. "Yesterday, they made a surprise party for my birthday."

"Ambitious, Your birthday isn't until next week." he noted as he adjusted the collar of his jacket.

Olivia didn't show it outward but she was surprised that out of all the members of her team peter would be the one to remember her birthday. He walked passed her opening the door.

"After you."

She paused for a moment as she exited the office she couldn't help but wonder what else the ADA noticed without her knowledge.

))))

Everyone had settled as the evening went on. Peter looked on from his spot by the bar as the detectives before him delved into conversation. Laughter had erupted once in awhile but he couldn't bring himself to take part. That would required energy to pretend and frankly he didn't have that in him.

The bartender approached him. "Can I get you another?"

Peter looked down at the small glass before him. This whole process of drinking the night away was even becoming tedious to him, but it beat going home to have nightmares torment him only to have himself pace the floor until the sun came up.

"Sure."

The bartender simply removed the glass away from him. Just then Sonny came up beside him

"Can I get two beers, please?"

The bartender nodded. Sonny smile faded some as he turned his attention to Peter.

"hey, you alright?"

Peter looked over at his friend. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Did Liv tell you about the plunder yesterday night brought."

"She did, nice touch with the banner." Peter replied as the bartender set down his drink.

"Well, I will never be able to live that down. Next time you should plan it, you have better taste than I do." Sonny lightheartedly suggested, but frowned when he didn't get a response back. "Hey, come join in, it will do you good. Even though the conversation may be nonsense at times, ya know have fun."

There was that word again. He mustered up a convincing smile. "Thanks, but I'm just not up to it tonight." he downed a mouthful of his drink before he rose from his seat. "Rain check though."

"Yeah, sure." Sonny managed out before Peter made it across the room and out the door.

Olivia caught sight of Peter exiting the bar. She excused herself from Amanda as she quickly followed him. She glanced around her when she saw him a few feet away.

"Peter." she called coming up to him.

He faced her. "Liv, what is it?"

Olivia began to speak trying sift through the many thoughts going through her head. Finally choosing one.

"If you ever just want to talk, I'm here. As a friend."

Peter genuinely was touched softly touching her arm. "Thank you, but I'm fine. I'll see you tomorrow. Have a good night."

"You too." she bid as he continued his path across the street.

A/N: Thank you!

P.S: Updates on all fics have been slowed tremendously due to care taking a loved one so it has been put on the back burner. Thank you for your patience have not forgotten any of you lovely supporters.


	2. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own SVU

A/N: Hey, folk! So I don't know if anyone saw the season finale but I believe as a Peter Stone fan I was deeply disappointed of the fact that he is off the show! I vow to keep his character alive through writing. Hope you all enjoy.

Let me Fix you-chapter 2

Peter shot forward, his quicken breath filled the silence. He raised a hand to rest against his forehead his muscles releasing the tension that weighed on him. He let out a breath, as he fell back against his pillow his eyes came to rest on the ceiling above him. As the faint clutches of his nightmare eased away he looked at his watch it was stretching into the third morning hour.

He couldn't help but feel the heaviness boring into him. Ever since his dad died it was like he couldn't stop himself from the pit he was falling into. He closed his eyes willing himself to fall asleep but that damn image of Pam laying in her own blood was there to greet him every chance it could. Reminding him the severity of his faults and knowing that he was responsible for her demise.

He finally caved in to another sleepless night and sat up, the couch had become as familiar as his desk was. At least he could focus on his work; he was good at. He approached his desk and took his seat. Clicking the desk light on he opened the Miller case file, maybe by morning he could have something to give Olivia. The idea of making it up to her brought him a sense of purpose. Purpose he so desperately needed.

)))))))))))))))

Olivia was given a gift that morning, a witness had come forward willing to talk which in turn gave all Peter needed to put away the offender for a very long time. She remembered how Barba orchestrated the court room, he breathed it so well. Watching Peter in the same spotlight, made her realize that though Barbra was seasoned, Peter had a commanding presence, his approach was unapologetic hard and at times unforgiving, he still had respect for every witness he cross examined, and strong sense of justice. After four long weeks of trial, the defense wanted to make a deal and his client accepted in defeat. All she needed now was to enjoy the victory with her team this was the best case scenario. She smiled. As, she approached Peter's office. To her surprise the door was slightly open. Giving a knock she peaked her head in, what she saw was not what she expected.

"Peter?"

When she didn't receive an answer she entered the office her eyes landed on the glass and bottle on the table by the couch to the discarded suit jacket left on the edge of it. She drifted her eyes over to the desk where evidence of a long night's work lay across the top.

"Olivia, good you're here."

Startled, she looked behind her. Peter stood in the door way briefly before he made his way over to his desk and picked up the papers he needed.

"Peter." she began but was cut off as he put the papers in his brief case.

"This was a win, at least the Miller family can go back to living normal lives." He stated.

Olivia nodded. "It will take time, but yes, they can begin to heal."

"Of course." he opened the top desk drawer. Taking a file out to place in with his other paper work, he glanced up at her. "Is there something you needed?"

Olivia planted a smile on her face hoping to hide the concern she had for him. "I wanted to say thank you."

Peter shut the drawer. "It's my job, Liv. No thanks is required."

She approached him. "I think with a win like this. The acknowledgment for a job well done is mandatory. We rarely, have cases like this that is open and shut."

Peter couldn't help but smile. "The sentiment is nice."

A beat passed between them before he cleared his throat and made his way to the couch. She didn't miss the false sense of happiness.

"Peter...are you ok?"

Peter gathered up his jacket turning he smiled wider. Hoping it didn't come across as forced as he felt it was.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Olivia didn't truly accept that answer, but had to none the less. Peter was not an easy person when it came to his feelings. She followed him out the office, she waited as he locked the door.

"My birthday as you know is in three days, Noah has invited you to join."

Peter was silent as he processed this sudden shift in information. He wasn't used to the out stretched hand offered to him.

"Tell, him thanks but..."

"Peter, he is five going on six. Any lengthy explanation will go over his head. Just say yes and make it easier on both him and his mother."

Peter sighed. His seriousness evident as he met her eyes with his. "Olivia, I can't."

Olivia watched as he made his way passed her, she didn't cave. "Peter, I'm not asking you to spend the night, you don't even have to stay long. Just come."

Peter halted in his tracks. Turning to look at her. "I can't promise anything."

"At least think about it?" she asked hopefully.

"Will do." he concluded before he made his way down the hallway.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

That evening Peter stood on the front steps of his apartment building. The idea of spending another lonely night lacked appeal. His thoughts drifted toward Olivia and the offer she made him, it made him almost suspicious why she was being nice to him. He cursed himself, this was why he separated all personal ties, extracted his feelings to focus on what he was meant to do. Law it was easy for him, but relationships of any kind was a struggle.

"Peter Stone."

He turned. A woman clad in a simple black jacket and white wash jeans stood a few feet away from him. "Yes...do I know you?"

She ran a shaky hand through her blond hair, causing him to pay more attention on her. He moved toward her.

"Are you alright?"

She nervously glanced around her. Then she looked him in the eyes. "I...I'm sorry."

"For what?"

An answer came that blind sided him. An explosion of lights burst behind his eyes before everything went dark. He didn't even feel himself hit the ground.

A/N: Thank you for reading. Of course reviews are welcome. Input and your thoughts are needed for my fics. So, I know what you all are wanting to see or wanting to change. You all rock!

Inkitrinket


End file.
